


One Time, We were Gods

by twIInGemIInII



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twIInGemIInII/pseuds/twIInGemIInII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story an unbeatable game that was finally defeated. This is the story of the rise of four gods. This is the story of gods, which were far too human. This is a story of gods, living among humans once more. But really, this story is about some kids, who had seen too much.</p><p>They were home, and everyone was alive. They did it, they beat the game, well, not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Time, We were Gods

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first homestuck fanfiction that I've ever posted and it sucks shit, but my profile looks stupid without any fanfictions. So, here, have a shitty fanfic.

AN:

Its very short but this is just a preview of chapter one so dont complain. Its an idea I've been having about the aftermath of the game and there are not enough fanfictions like this.

* * *

 

This is a story an unbeatable game that was finally defeated. This is the story of the rise of four gods. This is the story of gods, which were far too human. This is a story of gods, living among humans once more. But really, this story is about some kids, who had seen too much.

* * *

**== >End monologue**

**== >Start already**

 When they started, they were so naive, just some kids who thought that it was a simple game. Oh, how wrong they were, gods. It was so much more than that. Of course no one knew that. Sometimes, when he was completely alone, he’d just close his eyes and think back to that day, before shit hit the proverbial fan. Oh how he missed those hectic, crazy days so much that it hurt. 

But, he’d gotten this far, and to be honest, for some reason, he doesn’t think he really wanted to lose what he had learned in that time. Naw, he paid too much for it to just throw it away like that. 

Well, you suppose, his main reason for not wanting to lose everything is, that he’s finally come to the reward. Everyone is telling him to claim it; he is the elected leader. No matter how much he denies it. He starts protesting, but his friends wont have any of that shit, they push his forward to open the damn door. 

He smiles and accepts.

**== > Narrator: Be the Leader**

You’re name is JOHN EGBERT, and you’ve finally won the game. You don’t know it yet, but you haven’t, not really.

**== > Story: Begin**

You’re John again, and you have no clue what the hell is going on. One minute, you’re in you’re god tier pajamas opening the DOOR, to claim the FINAL PRIZE, next, you’re in a MASS OF SOMETHING DENSE AND SOFT that you can’t identify for you’re life.

You gasp, trying to pull breath from nowhere, which actually comes easily, you are the HEIR OF BREATH after all. Now that you don’t have to worry about suffocating, you calm down enough to realize that whatever it is isn’t huge, you’re just tangled up.

After a good amount of time untangling what you can, you manage to burst free of what is now revealed as a giant comforter. Staring oddly at the now foreign object, you take in your surroundings. 

Directly in front of you is a white chest, with yellow stars and moon painted on it, the walls next to you are covered with movie posters, a particular Nic Cage poster is directly behind you. A drawer is across the room to your right, a computer on a desk in the corner with a rack of assorted and generally awesome (shitty in Dave’s opinion) games and DVDs next to it.

Suddenly, it hits you in the face full force like a truck-sized cake. This is your room, well was until you abandoned it to its fate in the Scratch. As anyone can expect, you’re shocked into silence. You take a quick glance at the clock, 4:13. Dave would get a kick outta that.

Asides from the hauntingly ironic and very annoying number, the time shows that your Dad was still at work. Good, this gave you some time to figure out what the hell had happened. You think you know though, a quick look out the window confirms it. You’re back on Earth. 

Or at least some version of it, with the game, you never could tell until someone told you. I mean; all Earth’s look the same when you’re standing on it. It wasn’t like you could just look at the grass and go, “Oh! This is paradox Earth alpha!”

 No, that would be stupid, far too easy to be any fun at all. You get up and march to the bathroom, promising yourself to buy a mirror for your room. You need to inspect damage. To your amazement, the previously open wounds are now closed, just a couple of scars left where you were once bleeding your life out at a ridiculously slow pace. That cleared up a pile of complications. Imagine explaining a 2 inch wide gash in your shoulder to your Dad, he’d freak.

 Speaking of which, you wonder what’s happened to him in the three years that you were gone. Did he freak out; were you really gone for three years to him, what happened while you were playing the game? 

Then, the fates decided to answer you, your Dad was home. You literally flew out of your door to the stairs where you land. Some part of your mind also questions why you have no railings in your house whatsoever. Your Dad has moved onto the kitchen.

You perform a magnificent leap off the second floor without further thought in anticipation. “DAD!” You cry out. That annoying little questioning part of your mind which had previously pointed out your lack of railing, struck again. This time it wondered if you would be able to communicate without “Gift of Gab.” You easily ignore it and focus on your task. 

Your Dad whirls around to face you, the cake in his hands now poised like a heavy weapon. Only in real battle he’d have gotten killed. His arms drop when he sees you, and his pipe even very-nearly falls.

“John?”

**== >Cool Kid: Come out of the closet already**

You’re now DAVE STRIDER, and what closet? You are not ga- you suddenly trip over something in the darkness and fall forward. In the process, you also push open the doors in front of you and come out of the literal closet you were in for some reason.

You blame the extreme irony on the Game, one last joke, you suppose. A look outside reveals that you are at home, like Earth home. That means that you’re in your room, which you haven’t been in for 3 years. You allow yourself a couple minutes to absorb this.

Everything is back to normal, well, in some odd form. You appear to still be in your god tier clothes, and a quick check shows that your strife specibus and sylladex are still working. You can only assume that you’re god tier powers are also in order.

Now, down to shit. You’re back home, you’re still all powerful and shit and you have no idea what the hell is going on. So you find out. Bro is probably somewhere in the apartment, seeing he does all his work on a fucking laptop, which is not fair in any way. 

Actually, you’re surprised he hasn’t come and busted your ass yet. He would’ve heard the racket you made when you fell, so why hasn’t he come to check? You stare at a convenient calender, April 13. Huh, its Egbert’s birthday, again. When is it not his birthday? 

It was his birthday when you guys started up Sburb; maybe Bro is in mourning or something? Naw, Striders are too cool for that. You don’t spend a day every year to talk to dead people, no, that’s just stupid. You feel sad then you move on because its not gonna help the dead person if you pray for them once a year.

Apparently, he was mourning and shit, cause he came back an hour later in a black tee shirt. That’s the closet thing to a suit he was ever gonna wear. You take personal pride in having your alpha self wear such dapper clothing. It takes skill to wear a suit like that.

And now, if it weren’t for the skills you picked up in the game (read: half the shit you know), you’d be on your way to the hospital. The moment you heard him come in, you got your ass of your bed and walked to greet him, but Bro got to you first and snatched a shitty sword from the floor and tried slicing you apart before you got to say anything.

You dodged and equipped Caledscratch to counter any more attacks. The attacks came alright, three years in the Game have trained you well; you counter. If you weren’t preoccupied with not dying, you would’ve been rather proud at being able to fight your Bro equally.

As the two of you continue sparring, you contemplate your options: 1. Continue fighting until someone gets hurt, 2. Tell your Bro that its you and this fighting is really unnecessary and 3. Freeze him in time and just take the sword away.

You choose for a blend of options 2&3\. Your sword vanishes as your timetables replace them. You spin them just as Bro’s blade comes down on you again. The first thing you do once time stops is move out of the way. Then you take his blade and gather up the rest in the room and chuck them out a window. If someone got stabbed, then oh well. Your conscience forces you to check there’s no one there. Confirmed.

 With that, you step behind your Bro ad restart time like that, just to annoy him. Once he’s reanimated, he instantly noticed the lack of weaponry in his hands. He whirls around to find you, smiling like a smug little piece of shit. You have wanted to one-up your Bro for so long.

He turns around and glares at you. You opt to wave and stick with a simple: “Hey, Bro. I’m back.” Something tells you that he doesn’t really believe you. What could’ve tipped you off? It could be that he just equipped Cal and was attacking you again. You abuse your god tier powers and confiscate Lil Cal as well.

 Yeah, your Bro’s not happy at all. You get the sense he wants to ask who you are, but he’s too cool to actually say it. “Could you stop attacking me? I’m kinda tired.”

 Relenting, he steps back, probably still wondering how the fuck you did what you did. You almost smile at the irony of it all, almost. Instead, you sigh and decide to explain where the fuck you were.

**== > Dave: Go back to being the dork**

You’re now John again and you have found yourself in a very awkward situation. Namely, facing your Dad after 3 years. The last memory you have of him is of his dead body, on the roof. “Hi Dad!” You wave weakly at him. “I’m back!” The cake drops as he continues staring. “John?” He asks. You nod and wave again, real smooth.

You two just maintain awkward eye contact until your Dad flips out. You have been missing for three years and boy, is he pissed.

  **== > Abandon John to his fate**


End file.
